DeadLast
by AranixD
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight, while Naruto states he will do anything for Sasuke to return. As he does, a lot of changes happen in Konoha, and he likes it, although at first... he didn't want to be there anymore.
1. Chapter 1: DeadLast - The Fall

(c) - I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden -

_Reports just got in, Naruto was bringing Sasuke-kun back. They had been fighting for 3 days, nonstop..._

"Naruto! I will end this here, and Sever that Bond I made long ago!" Sasuke shouted, readying his Chidori.

"Sasuke... What will it take to get you back to Konoha? Do you want me dead, too!? You already killed your brother, the Akatsuki are already DEAD! What do you want from me!"

"Kukuku, you answered your own question. I will make this a Revolution!" He laughed, it was... Evil.

- Konoha -

Sakura had been waiting at the Konoha gates ever since they got that note from "Anonymous" that Uchiha Sasuke was returning to Konoha, she could finally catch up on last time with her "Sasuke-kun"

Even Ino was waiting at the gates, but she wasn't waiting for Sasuke, no... She was waiting for Naruto. She knew that if Naruto wasn't trying to kill Sasuke, he'd be the one and the Only one critically injured, and she wanted to be there for him.

It had been years since anyone in Konoha had seen Sasuke, with the exception of Konoha 11 and Team Guy, everyone was waiting patiently except for Sakura.

"Where are they? I bet Naruto is taking his precious time with my Sasuke-kun or something, it doesn't take this long to get from the valley of the end back to konoha, Geez!" Sakura shouted, until she saw something walking towards the gates.

It was...

- Flashback -

_Sasuke charged his chidori at Naruto, he had told Naruto that if he had died, he would go back to Konoha._

_Naruto charged his Rasengan, but never clashed with Sasuke, he had set this fight up after knowing his intentions. He let Sasuke's Chidori hit right through him, 3 holes were imbedded in him from taking several Chidori during their long fight, and now a 4th was in him._

_But, Sasuke didn't expect the words that left Naruto's mouth after hitting him, he was in pure shock._

_"now... you can go back... to Konoha... to Sakura-chan... and live out of the... Darkness..." Naruto told Sasuke that he'd do what he had to just to get him back to Konoha, even if it cost him his life, and there it was. The proof that all Naruto wanted was Sasuke back in Konoha, to rid himself of the Burden that promise had placed on him._

_"Na-Na...Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto falling to his knees as did Sasuke, grabbing Naruto into a hug-like grib and putting him on his back._

_"Hold on! We're going back to Konoha, just like you wanted! Stay with me, Naruto!" he shouted, running as fast as his legs would take him. He was near Chakra depletion though, so it would be a long travel back to Konoha._

- Back with Konoha -

"I see them- Wait... Get the Medic-Nin!" shouted Ino, quickly. Noticing Sasuke was running towards Konoha, Naruto on his back.

Sakura was overexcited, she didn't even care about Naruto at this point, she just wanted to see Sasuke, back in the village, all hers and no one else's. What she didn't notice during that time, is that Naruto had planned on dieing by Sasuke just to keep his promise to her.

"Sakura, we're gonna need you to get to the Hospital, this feeling in my gut isn't settling right for me." Tsunade interrupted her day dreaming, Sakura felt it to, it was making her feel un-easy, and she didn't know why.

"Hai!" She shouted, replying to the Legendary Sannin, while running towards the hospital getting ready for the tragidy to unfold. she could FEEL it.

Sasuke was almost there, but he was nearly out of chakra. When he got to the gates, he dropped Naruto on the ground, as he did to himself. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, but he wanted to make sure Naruto was alright before he got his punishment. What did he expect? it wasn't like "someone" Would take his punishment for him in Advance, knowing he'd return.

"You! What did you do to Sasuke-kun, you monster!" A villager shouted, kicking the unconcious Naruto in the back in the skull, he felt something crack when he kicked him.

No one responded, except the other villagers. It caused a huge riot as Naruto was swarmed with them around him, but no one else hit him, they all just stared, sadly and sorrow-like. The Villager that Did hit him, well... Let's just say, HE was swarmed by a pile of those villagers and personally Thrown out of Konoha with a Kunai imbedded inside his neck.

Ino and Tsunade picked up Naruto, while Kakashi and Neji picked up Sasuke, who was unconcious at this point.

"we need to get them to the hospital, ASAP. This may end badly, and with a cost!" Tsunade Shouted, disappearing in a swirl of leaves with Ino and Naruto in hand. Same happened with Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke as they followed Tsunade.

- Time Skip : 1 month -

Sasuke had been released from the Hospital before Naruto, 3 weeks before to be exact.

The only problem Sasuke had was Chakra depletion, and a broken rib. How? he did not know, Naruto hadn't even touched him during the fight.

Naruto had been critically damaged, and was on the brink of death. He had all of his ribs broken, a leg and both his arms, along with a fractured skull and punctured lungs, broken and fractured... Everything was wrong with Naruto the time had gotten back is all i can say.

Tsunade didn't know if Naruto was going to make it, no one knew if he would had blood transfers, a kidney transplant... just about everything, and still had a low heart beat.

Naruto had just gotten out of the Hospital, walking home he hadn't seen any glares but 1 or 2, and that was from random villagers who were sorry for what they had done to him in his past.

As Naruto got to his apartment, it was still messy and had graphitte on it of course, but the thing he noticed was, someone was inside of his Apartment.

He started to unlock the door, and as he walked in he saw Sakura, she was cleaning, and he also noticed she went shopping for him as well.

Naruto ignored it and started walking to his room, stopped by Sakura he wondered what she wanted.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked, his voice no longer that "Happy go lucky" voice, but a sad voice. He had wanted to die fighting Sasuke, he had thought if he didn't he would have left the leaf again.

"I-I um... Are you okay, Naruto?" She wondered, asking politely. He grabbed her arm, slinging it off his own and replied. "I brought your Sasuke_-kun_ back, so why are you here..." his voice now cold.

"Na-Naruto... I..." She couldn't think of a reply, he was being Cold. So cold it made her shake slightly. Naruto just turned around and started walking to his room, grabbing a towel he went to the bathroom, taking his shirt off he noticed the scars he had. There was a scar right about his heart, 4 lines signing that it was from the Chidori. As he pulled off his cloths, he noticed he was still injured, but didn't care.

He hopped in the Shower, not even caring if he locked the door. Sitting under the Hot water for what seems like an eternity, as Sakura knocked on the door. He didn't even answer her, feeling relaxed from the hot water he just told her to come in.

As she walked in, she noticed the holes in Naruto's clothes, putting a new pile of clothes on the shelf for Naruto, she noticed a very... Nice scent in the pile she was holding. Although they were dirty, they smelled really good, as though it was pleasuring her senses.

"N-Naruto... Are you gonna be much longer?" The reply she got was something she didn't expect.

"Here, you can get in." He replied, walking out with nothing on. She could see his muscle tone, his abs and just... everything. She liked it, she wanted it, but he would barely even talk to her.

"You getting in or what?" he asked, about to walk out she stopped him. "what now? Wheres your damned Sasu-" he was interrupted as she undressed in front of him, hopping in the shower.

"Thanks, Naruto-_kun_", she replied. noticing what she just did she blushed a heavy red.

"eh, don't worry about it. I'll see you later, im going for a _walk_" he replied, putting his clothes on and exiting the bathroom.

He wasn't planning on staying in Konoha much longer after what he had made Sasuke do, he just didn't feel right here. he felt like... the _DeadLast_ again, and it didn't suit his stomach well.

He planned to leave later tonight, but theres 1 thing he didn't notice. Sakura's bags and bed where in his... room?

Sakura and her parents had a huge arguement over the time Naruto had been in a Coma. She had moved in with Naruto to help keep an eye on him after what had happened.

Either way, Naruto didn't care. He started packing his bags when he saw the picture of team 7 on his drawer, so he picked it up, tears welling up as he remembered the past when he and Team 7 would go out and do missions together like a family.

He slung the Photo against the wall, which made Sakura jump in the shower. She quickly hurried to his room, towel wrapped around her.

"N...aruto-kun, what are you doi-" she was interrupted. "Shut up... you have no right to worry about me! I brought your damn Sasuke back, hoping I'd die... and when i get back you force yourself on me like Sasuke isn't even here! What happened to that, huh? I spent most of my life trying to bring him back... and all of a sudden your being nice to me..." Naruto had tears running freely, he was confused about everything. Sakura moved in, Sasuke was back, Naruto was alive? What the hell happened, why did Sasuke even return him HERE, to this... God forsaken village.

"Naruto-kun! I don't think of Sasuke like that anymore, can't you see it? and im living here to make sure your alright. If you want me out ill leave, just calm down." She walked over to Naruto, at an attempt to hug him, which he didn't respond to, it was like he was... 'alone'.

"Sakura, im fine now. Thanks. I just need a little air, im gonna go for a walk." he replied, breaking the hug and grabbing his pack silently.

She knew something was up, so she would follow him without getting caught, she decided that in seconds.

- with Naruto -

It was now night time, Naruto had been walking around in Konoha for a good 2 hours, after he stopped at Ichiraku's and ate 10 bowls of Ramen, like usual.

After that, he walked around. Until finally, he made it to his destination. The path Sasuke-teme had taken years ago. and at the right time as well, there were no villagers in the streets, and the shops were now closing. Naruto took this time and started walking down the path Sasuke had eagerly took 6 years ago, as he was 18 now.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura said aloud, waiting for naruto's response.

"Ah, if it isn't Sakura. I knew you'd follow me. Im going on a mission for Baa-Chan" Naruto said, trying to lie as best as he could. He would never admit it, but lying to sakura was... just pure out Hard to do.

"uh huh... yet, i've been following you the whole time" She walked up to Naruto, wrapping her arms around him "And I didn't see you at the Hokage Tower." She caught him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Sakura-chan, im fine. I was just taking a wal-" Sakura pushed herself off of Naruto, replying these words "You're just taking a walk!? If im correct, this is the SAME path Sasuke took 6 years ago to leave Konoha, and now you're trying to do the same! Your just gonna leave me, just as Sasuke did that very same day, and leave me alone? Please... Naruto! Don't Leave me..." She shouted, tears falling freely.

"Sakura-chan... im sorry..." Naruto spoke, he wanted to leave, but... he couldn't, he couldn't leave Sakura alone... Not just yet.

"Let's go, shall we?" Naruto picked up Sakura, slightly jumping at the embrace. In seconds, they were back in his run-down apartment. It really did look much nicer now.

"So, you were really just going for a walk, Naruto-kun?" She asked, worriedly. "No... I was debating on something, but it's nothing now. You need to take a shower, your full of sweat and dirt." Naruto replied, in a matter-of-fact like voice.

"You do too, Naruto-kun." It was at this time Naruto noticed the -Kun at the end of his name. "Yea, I guess i do, huh..." He took off his shirt and pants, staying in his boxers as he started to walk to the bathroom. Sakura stopped and asked him a question, which was quite embarassing to her.

"N-Naruto-kun... C-can I get in with you? T-Theres not much hot water left..." Naruto blushed and replied, "you can just take one, i'll just wait." He put his dirty clothes in the dirty clothes pile, and sat on the couch.

"I-I don't trust that... you may try to run off again" Naruto caught this, and decided "alright, alright... I see what your getting at now." he replied, taking his boxers off and walking into the bathroom.

Sakura just couldn't get enough of that. She liked the Muscle tone Naruto had built up these past few years.

- Chapter 1 - end -

R&R if you liked it, you know whats coming next chapter.

and in advance, sorry about my other stories, they are UP FOR ADOPTION. I've had a huge writers block lately, and ya'know. haven't really had time either.


	2. Chapter 2:DeadLast - The Reunion Part 1

**Writing this chapter early, although my DeadLine was next Sunday. I was just in the mood to finish up the 2nd chapter.**

**Please don't flame me for being late on updating it, i honestly tried to write but I couldn't. Trust me, it's hard when you sink hours of time into one little chapter, but I do it for my fans anyways.**

**On with the story -**

- With Naruto -

Naruto was waking up after a long day of training and a few hours of rest. He had nothing to do, so he decided to head home and get some Ramen.

'I forgot my wallet at home... damn.' He thought to himself, trying to push it aside, but his stomach wouldn't let him. He honestly had no other choice then to go home and grab it. After all, he wanted some of his favorite food - Cut that, His FAVORITE food.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura was watching him train, and decided it best to talk to him when he headed home. So now, it was her chance to talk to him.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan. Heading home too?" he asked, still walking as she would follow beside him.

"Yeah, but I was wandering..." She trailed off "If we could go to the steak house for dinner tonight?" she asked, continuing her question.

"Sure, but is there a reason why?" He asked, just wandering why she would want to eat there instead of cooking dinner like usual.

"Sasuke wanted everyone to meet up later for a reunion, since you haven't talked to anyone in Team 9 and Gai's Team since He brought you back." She stated, knowing Naruto may get a little angry from Sasuke doing this.

"Um... Actually, I have something to do tonight, Sorry Sakura-chan." He replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

He wasn't lying, tonight was the date he had always visited Ichiraku, no one knew where he went after that though.

"Whats more important then meeting your friends, or is it because of Sasuke again?" she questioned, stopping him.

"It's a secret, sorry Sakura-chan." As he said that, he flashed off in an instant. Sakura was worried though, so she'd follow him later tonight.

- with Naruto / Night Time -

"One beef Ramen please, Ayame-chan" he asked, putting the money on the table as he would only want one tonight.

As he finished eating his Ramen, he walked down a path. It lead to a certain graveyard.

'wheres he going...?' The shadow questioned to herself.

"Been a while hasn't it... Mom, Dad..." He trailed off, staring at his parents' grave.

'Naruto...' She had followed him, like she told herself she would. But now she's starting to regret it.

"I'm still considering leaving... This isn't home without you guys." Naruto continued "I haven't seen you in 5 years Dad... I miss you." Tears fell freely, but his face had no emotion, he didn't even try to wipe his tears.

"Why did you have to leave me alone, in this disgraceful world... It's so empty without you guys here." He paused, staring at the grave.

'So... This is whats more important then eating with your own friends, huh...'

"But... None of that matters anymore, it wasn't your fault. That damned Madara and Kaguya bullshit is already dealt with. I'll continue to protect those precious to me, and when I leave, i'll do it from the shadows." He continued, trying to find the right words but he couldn't really say them, it hurt too much.

"I love you dad... Mom... I wish you guys would come back... to me, this world is so damned lonely. Even with people who care about me... With people surrounding me, it's just always lonely." He stopped there, knowing he'd just said to much to a stupid gravestone.

He fell to his knees, grabbed out a Kunai and quickly slit his palm, using what seemed to be a sort of seal and placed it on his other hands. Forcing them together a type of flower seemed to bloom. A cherry blossom. He placed it on the top of his father's grave, and then placed the rose in his other hand on his mother's silently afterwards, zoned out from the world.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Why didn't you come to the Reunion with us?" All of Team 9 and Gai's team had been looking for Naruto. Sakura told them he had 'important' stuff to do, and now she knows why it was so important. He needed to relieve himself of certain things he wanted to get out of his head.

"Yea, dobe. You should of joined us, it took a long time to set this up, and you didn't even bother coming." Sasuke stated, in a very agitated voice.

"I was doing stuff, so stop bothering me Sasuke-Teme..." Naruto was angry, he was talking to his parent's and now he's being bombarded with questions.

"Sure you were, now come enjoy the reunion with us Dobe." Sasuke finished, latching his hand around Naruto's collar shirt, and swiftly disappearing in a gust of wind, as Team 9 and Gai sensei's team followed afterwards.

- At the Reunion -

"Why did you bring me here, teme?" He questioned, noticing they were on top of the Hokage monument. A whole bunch of picnic tables and blankets were on the ground, looking like they were just freshly set-up.

"We all decided to have a Team Reunion, and what's a Reunion without the Dobe being here." Sasuke answered. Naruto was honestly confused, to say the least. He ignored everyone after what happened with Sakura, and decided it best if he was to leave. No... he was still debating on that.

"Alright then, let's get this Reunion started!" Gai and Kakashi appeared out of no where, with a few accessories they had to get.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto was shocked to see his Sensei here as well.

"Naruto, glad to see your doing well." He stated. "Now, let's get this party Started!" Gai interrupted, with 4 bottles of Sake. Kakashi had a whole box full of Sake Glasses, so everyone could drink. they were all in there mid-20's now, so it was legal.

**- Chapter end -**

**Ending this chapter here, as next episode will be the aftermath of the Party and Naruto's choice to stay or leave.**

**Also, a sneak peak to Chapter 4 will be up after Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. ^_^**

**Also, thanks for the support in the reviews, im starting to feel better as I was ill for a few months.**

**- Stories no longer for Adoption. -**

**~Arani**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion Part 2

**Make sure you read til the end - This will be one of the last chapters.**

**Chapters left - 2 left!**

-With Naruto-

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk..." Sakura whispered to Naruto, both now leaving the party area. Everyone else had passed out, and they were the only 2 still awake besides Kakashi and Gai who were having a Arm-Wrestling competition. Whoever lost had to buy the other a drink.

"What did you want to talk about, Sakura-chan?" He asked, not wanting to deal with more questions tonight.

"I heard you say that you wanted to leave again... Why?" She asked, tears threatening to fall. She didn't want him to leave.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now, Sakura-chan." He replied, honestly not wanting to talk about it.

"No... I wanna talk about it. I NEED to talk about it..." Tears fell, and soon she was tugging on Naruto, hugging him tightly as if he would disappear any second.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered quietly. "Alright, fine. We can talk about it. But somewhere private..." He shushin'd to his apartment, opening the door and heading to the couch. Reaching for his pocket, he pulled out a Kunai with a seal on it. Slinging it at the door, a Seal appeared around the whole apartment. Blocking off any entrances or exits, and making it sound proof.

"Alright Sakura-chan, say what you need to say, hit me if you want. No matter what, after this is over..." He noticed her breath slow, as if she was asleep. He picked her up, and walked to his room placing her on the bed and turning to leave when he was stopped by a hand.

"Naruto-kun... Don't leave me." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes again, he quickly snatched his hand from her and shouted the words that broke him more.

"Why... Why do you keep doing THIS Sakura!? Acting like you have feelings for me... Everytime you do this, it eats at me... It Breaks me more and more. It **KILLS** my heart everytime that you do this..." He regretted this, but he wanted answers. He wanted the truth.

"I'm not playing with you, Naruto-kun. I noticed my feelings during the Reunion... I feel so stupid for not realizing earlier. How much it hurt you... How much I kept toying with your heart, and how much I kept breaking my own in the process..." Tears fell freely as she stood up, walking towards Naruto. "I realized how much of an Idiot I was... So please, Naruto-kun... Stay with me, don't leave... Not again." Naruto went wide-eyed. Noticing the truthfulness in her voice.

"Sakura-chan..." He snapped out of his delusions, giving in to the warmth he felt from Sakura. "I love you... Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter, his mask broke again, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I love you too... Naruto-kun." and with that, Naruto placed his lips on hers, sealing it all together. He felt nothing but warmth, a huge warmth going through his body as he felt the same love he did when his Dad was reanimated back to life.

Soon after that, they layed down on the bed, falling asleep. Not even worried about the disgusting attire they had on, and Naruto didn't care that there was a seal on the apartment. He loved the peace and quietness that was in his home.

-**Chapter end-**

**I know it was a short chapter, that is because of the timeskip coming into play on the next chapter.**

**Schedules - The new era of the Shinobi World - 2 weeks from now on Sunday.**

**DeadLast Chapter 4 - Next Saturday**

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 4! (2 chapters left until this story is complete, I really hope everyone who read this enjoyed it.)**

"Sakura-chan, she's so cute! I cant wait to bring her home with us." He said in a delightment, happy to have his first -" This can mean many things. Guess it if you want ;)

Lately i've been having alot of girl trouble as well, which is why I wrote this chapter like this. My ex wont leave me alone, and my girlfriend broke up with me because of it.

But enough about that - Next Chapter - "I Lied"


End file.
